


В нашем доме поселился...

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ivan is a troll, M/M, Relationship Problems, no politics, russian humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: ... замечательный сосед. Или сказ о том, как Крым переехал к России. Ваня был рад. А вот Гил не очень.





	В нашем доме поселился...

Ничто не предвещало беды.

День был удивительно солнечным, птички весело чирикали, а по новостям крутили очередной бред. Красота.

Байлшмидт развалился на диване и с умилением наблюдал за тем, как Ваня драит пол. Вид, к слову, открывался знатный. Не на пол, конечно.

— А помочь мне не хочешь, тунеядец? — возмущенно пропыхтел Россия.

— Я тяжко болен, — трагично приложив руку к лицу, возопил прусак. — Я на смертном одре, а ты меня припахать хочешь. Как можно! Изверг!

Брагинский тяжко вздохнул. Гилберт любил бездельничать, и заставить его работать было решительно невозможно. Вот и сейчас этот индивид устроил Великому себе трон из дивана и подушек и пытался играть на воображаемой гитаре. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не помогать Ивану.

— Стало быть, и борщ ты не будешь. Ты же умирающий, зачем добро переводить, — хитро прищурившись, спросил Брагинский.

— Ага… Э-э, что? Нет! Буду, конечно! — Гилберт тут же растерял весь свой страдальческий вид. И даже почти обиделся. — Злой ты, Ванька, уйду я от тебя.

— Да поскорей бы уж, — недовольно пробурчал Россия, уходя на кухню греть кастрюлю с борщом.

— Вот так блин. Живешь с ним, живешь, а благодарности никакой… — прусак продолжал бухтеть себе под нос, щелкая пультом от телевизора.

Когда альбинос почти заснул под боком с русокотом, убаюканный теплой негой и звуком журчащей воды с кухни, тишину прорезал мерзкий звук дверного звонка.

— Ну кого там нелегкая принесла…

Байлшмидт с неохотой поднялся с дивана, мысленно проклиная незваных гостей, пока шел по длинному захламленному коридору. Иван жил в типичной сталинке, и в этом были как плюсы, так и минусы.

Старая, но от этого не менее внушительная дверь без глазка неохотно открылась, и Гилберт начал бубнить заранее заготовленную речь.

— Нет, о Боге поговорить не хочу, высокоскоростной Интернет не нужен, голосовать буду за Путина. Вопросы?

Казалось, гость немного опешил, но потом широко улыбнулся, и эта лучезарная улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего. Для Гилберта, конечно. Поэтому прусак заметно напрягся.

— Ты кто?

— Я? Я Вася. Крым, то есть.

О, ну тут вроде все не так плохо…

— И я буду жить с вами.

Или все же не очень.

Пока застывший Гилберт завис у порога, Вася ловко прошмыгнув у него под локтем бросился в квартиру с воплем: «Батя, я вернулся!».

 

***

 

Гилберт ощутил, что у него начал дергаться глаз, когда он пришел на кухню и увидел, что этот Вася сидит на его месте и жрет его борщ. А Ванька, наивная душа, прям светится от радости.

— Как же ты исхудал, — кудахтал Брагинский, как курочка-наседка. — Может, пельмешек слепить тебе?

Вася активно закивал под заботливым взглядом России и убийственным — экс-Пруссии.

«Да чтоб ты подавился, дармоглот!» — всем своим обиженным видом телеграфировал Гилберт.

«Ага. Счаз.» — отвечал ему Вася, хитро подмигивая.

Всю следующую неделю Ваня его упорно игнорировал, уделяя все внимание своему новоприобретенному полуострову. Гилберт уже ощущал желание убивать.

— Ой, что-то карниз покосился… — задумчиво протянул Брагинский и посмотрел почему-то на Васю.

По сути, в том, что он посмотрел на Васю, не было ничего криминального, но обычно Иван смотрел на Гилберта. Как бы намекая, что раз он, Россия, в роли «жены», то Пруссии пора выполнить свой «супружеский долг». На что Байлшмидт тут же находил тысячу и одну отговорку. Например, что он спину потянул. Хотя до этого скакал по квартире, как мамонт недобитый.

Но Вася радостно вызвался помочь «бате». Что и сделал минут за десять. Брагинский все не мог нарадоваться, нахваливая сияющий, как медный таз, Крым. Гилберт сумрачно наблюдал за всей этой идиллией. В душе затаилась обида.

«Ну что он, в самом деле. Как будто я до этого ничего не делал».

Потом началась совсем уж котовасия с Васей, простите за каламбур.

Этот парень был решительно везде. Если Гил собрался отлежать бока на диване и посмотреть телек — он уже там, сидит с Ванькой в обнимочку. У-тю-тю, как мило. Аж тошнит.

То пошел Гил покурить на балкон, а там Крым с энтузиазмом пионера пыль шваброй снимает с потолка, потому что Иван просил Гилберта убрать ее еще полгода назад. А он, Гилберт, может, вот именно сегодня и собирался этим заняться! А тут этот Вася, мать его.

— Я вообще-то дольше здесь живу, — попытался урезонить наглеца Байлшмидт.

— А это как посмотреть, — серьезно отозвался Вася, ничуть не смущенный подобным выпадом.

— И вообще, я, как «отец», здесь главный!

— Это как? — вылупил зеньки Васек.

— А вот так! — Гилберт ткнул пальцем в висящий на стене постер советских времен с жирной красной надписью «Родина-мать зовет!», — Так что, Ванька, он это… мать короче.

— А на Руси испокон веков матриархат был, — не дрогнул Вася.

«Вот же гад!».

Да что там. Даже русокот ластился к этому парню. Впрочем, ситуация раскрылась сразу же, Крым то и дело спускал под стол к этой животине докторскую колбасу.

«Вот предатель! За колбасу продался!» — Гилберта буквально переполняло возмущение.

Остался последний способ. Ему нужен совет знающих людей.

 

****

 

Людвиг печально взирал на уменьшающиеся в геометрической прогрессии запасы пива. Гилберт, как кризис, всегда приходил неожиданно и оставлял после себя полную разруху. Но что делать с кризисом, Германия более-менее представлял.

— … я ему, понимаешь, лучшие годы своей жизни отдал, а он… — завывал Байлшмидт, опрокидывая стопку водки. Откуда у него в доме водка, Людвиг не знал. Скорее всего, она появляется сама собой, когда речь идет о России.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — мысленно взывая к своему терпению, спросил Германия. Австрия на радостях от приезда родственника где-то в соседней комнате мучил рояль.

— Не знаю. А я что-то должен делать? — Гилберт даже протрезвел немного.

— Разумеется должен! — вклинилась в разговор возмущенная Венгрия. — Ты хоть что-то по дому делал? Помогал ему? Или только на диване лежал?

— Ну, э-э-э…

— Все ясно. В общем, если не хочешь, что бы твое место занял какой-то левый парень, будь более… заботливым. Вот как Родерих. Когда мы только поженились…

«Ой блин, опять двадцать пять! Ее хлебом не корми, дай рассказать какой у нее очкарик замечательный».

Но слова Лизы таки отложились в голове. Гилберт задумался. Вообще, думающий Гилберт был явлением настолько страшным и неизученным, что присутствующие заметно напряглись. Разрядил обстановку непосредственный Феличиано.

— Гилберт, а пасту будешь? — мягко улыбаясь, спросил итальянец.

— Конечно буду, тащи сюда, — тут же приободрился альбинос.

— Ты же страдал, — ядовито заметила Хедервари.

— И чо? Я что ли дурак, от жратвы на халяву отказываться!

«Дурдом», — подумал Людвиг, но вслух ничего не сказал, потому что был очень воспитанный.

А рояль продолжал надрываться…

 

***

 

Когда Вася решил съезжать, Гилберт готов был танцевать прямо на столе. Он сиял, как новогодняя елка, а Ваня, утирая скупую мужскую слезу, собирал «сыночка» в путь. Проще говоря, наполнял его походный рюкзак жратвой. Жратву Гилберту было жалко, но по такому случаю он готов был и сам чего-нибудь добавить. Лишь бы Вася уже уехал.

И вот. Тишина.

Любимый диван. Ваня на кухне с борщом.

И никаких Вась.

Звонок в дверь.

«А вот это мне уже не нравится».

— Кто там? — на этот раз Пруссия решил быть осторожным.

В ответ тишина. Байлшмидт перекрестился и открыл дверь. За ней стоял какой-то стремный мужичок.

— Ты кто?

— Я Приднестровье, и я буду…

Хлыбысь!

— Нахрен пошел, — пробурчал Гилберт себе под нос. — Я что, дурак что ли, второй раз так лохануться.

 

***

 

А карниз, сделанный Васей, все же сломался, как злорадно отметил Гилберт.

— Что-то карниз опять покосился…

Гилберт увлеченно смотрел «Ну, погоди!».

— И Вася в гости приехать хотел…

Гилберт, тяжко вздохнув, поплелся за слесарными инструментами.

Иван довольно улыбнулся, прихлебывая чай. В ближайшие полгода можно смело отдыхать.

 

***

 

Где-то в Германии.

— … Приднестровье не может в Россию… — всхлипывал пьяный мужик, уткнувшись лицом в плечо сочувствующе похлопывающей его по спине Венгрии.

— Ну что ты, парень. Держись, не раскисай. Польша вон в космос не может… Что же, вешаться теперь?

Людвиг печально вздохнул.

— Я не понял, почему все ко мне приходят…

— Они к Австрии. Он же у нас психотерапевт. Только он сам всю валерьянку вылакал и заперся в кабинете. Все не может прийти в себя после прихода Гилберта…

Рояль всплакнул последний раз и заглох.


End file.
